Slices
by Reighart
Summary: Each person is unique. Inside each head there is a new world to be discovered. But people around us can only uncover little parts, slices of one's true self, little by little and if we allow it. Sad that it has to be like that, it really is. Luckily, patience rewards those who follow her. Bits and pieces from the characters that need to reveal themselves a little more.
1. Rogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the idea for this story, or small set of short stories.**

* * *

**Slices.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

**Rogue**

* * *

'_Is not really different from any other day.' _Was the initial thought he had after the professor finished the class and left everybody free to continue with the rest of their daily routines. Nothing new, nothing relevant, nothing eye-catching. _'Dull as any other day...'_

His thoughts were correct.

'_I'll go to the cafeteria and find the others.'_ And that he did, saving his papers inside the brown pouch he bought and the pen in his hand went to his pockets. Slightly lazy in his movements, he left the big classroom, which almost resembled an auditorium, and entered the wide and long halls of the university he was attending, followed closely by several other students. Each with their own thoughts in mind and sharing them with their classmates.

Not him.

He didn't know a single person inside that room.

'_Thirty minutes before the next class starts…'_ And it was five minutes, several halls and some sets of stairs which separated him from the cafeteria and the rest of his group. To those he would be more willing to talk to or just spend some time in quietness. His, at least, since he could not match his best friend's talking and thinking speed.

"I told him it had something to do with me being on and off from the chat but he didn't hear me."

"Pretty sure you did it on purpose."

"I didn't, dammit! I had internet problems…"

"…sure."

'_Babbling as always.'_ He had to smile at the voices of his friends, the other people he knew in the campus. If it weren't for them, he would've been called a creeper or loner long ago. He didn't care for gossip or rumors, but it certainly helped him to not be bothered by them. Made things easier since he didn't want any kind of special attention. _'The quieter, the better.'_

"Oh, Rogue." His head perked up at the mention of his name, seeing a blond man grinning and waving at him to come to where he was. The table was not really big or anything fancy but it was being used by five people at the moment. One of them the blond man. "Get your ass here, man! You're missing the fun!"

"I still call bullshit." Another blond spoke up to the argument of before, getting some food in his mouth and munching it quietly before speaking again. "You said she was annoying the other day."

"That means you did it on purpose, see?" A man of green, long hair, added. He was sitting to the left of the blond man with his arms folded over his chest and a calm façade on his face. "Cut to the chase and tell us why."

The one being questioned by the others, a younger man of dark blue hair, grumbled a few insults under his breath and brought a palm to the table, slightly making the trays and the things over them jump at the force. "Okay! Dammit! I did say she was annoying but it wasn't anything like -"

"How're things, man? Anything new?" The blond man that called Rogue to the table asked once his friend took a seat next to him, forgetting about the main conversation and focusing on his friend with a small friendly smile. "You told me you had a long lecture today, right? How'd it go?"

"It was dull, a bit boring at some points… but informative nonetheless." Rogue informed quickly, narrowing his eyes at the other guys in the table that was were starting to raise their voices and attract some looks from the neighboring ones. "It'll be added to the mid-term exam as the rest."

"Damn… and you said you had a lot to read the other day…" The blond man cringed a little at the thought of having so many tons of paper to read and study but shrugged it aside to concentrate on the conversation. They had a few more minutes before the next lecture and since they had different things to do after they were all over, this was the only time of the day they could talk. Aside the time when they are arriving to the campus. "And you? How're you feeling?"

"Yeah, you said something about going home for a few days next week." The fifth guy sharing the table with them finally spoke up and it was to join the conversation of the two friends. He had orange hair, spiky at the ends, and wore sunglasses inside the large hall.

Rogue paid him a silent, scrutinizing look and shook his head. "I'm fine, I only need to pass the mid-term exams and I'll go to my hometown for a few weeks."

"Yeah, we know, but why?" The blond man questioned again, this time a little more pushy in his need to know. He was worried, that much the dark-haired man could tell.

"Personal issues." He said in answer, not wanting to speak any further about it. He could understand their worry and everything else they were feeling, but he seriously didn't want to speak about it. Not now, at least. He looked at the clock hanging in the middle of the cafeteria and nodded to himself, standing up and looking at all the guys sharing the table with him. "I must go, the next lecture is soon and the classroom is at the other side of the campus."

"Uh… sure, good luck."

"Damn, already?"

"Wait… it's still early."

"Hey, he has things to do… probably."

"…right."

"Laxus, Gray, Freed, Leo…" Rogue called each one as he nodded and bid his odd farewell, later looking at the blond man that was worrying for him with a softened expression. "We can talk about it after class, Sting."

"…you better not be lying, bro." Sting warned once he heard the words, giving a determined nod to his friend and letting him leave the table to assist the next class. He watched him leave with his expression turning into both annoyance and wonder, not really knowing what his friend could be hiding but really curious to find out. _'You better not be lying…'_

**Continuara~**

* * *

**I know it is short and more serious than Unravel, sorry about that. I have a really good plan with this story and part of it involves the shortness of the chapters. Don't worry though, there's a point for it, and everything will be answered as the story progresses. All you need to do is have patience with me and forgive the slight jumping from character to character. That's right. This chapter was Rogue's but the next one won't be. It is by random picking so that means that not even I have control of what will happen. Bear with me this semi-long trek I came up with. Please.**

**I hope you enjoyed it somehow.**

**Adieu.**


	2. Cobra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the idea for this story, or small set of short stories.**

* * *

**Slices.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

**Cobra**

* * *

The room was dimly lighted.

Not enough to make it look like a cave with no end or bottom, but enough to allow the guy inside some view as he enjoyed the quietness and solitude. He didn't like those, not one bit. He needed it for a moment now to allow his head to think clearer. Just for a few minutes.

No music either.

No booze or cigarettes.

'_A minute or two and I'll get out of this hellhole good as new.'_ He needed to relax a little, get a minute for himself. Concentrate on something before getting all the shit of the world inside his head again. _'Otherwise, I might end up killing someone.'_

He clicked his tongue in dry amusement at that thought and shook his head, moving his arms to rest his hands behind his head, humming a random tune to himself as he waited for the minutes to pass.

His eyes closed, he didn't want to distract himself by randomly staring at the objects littering around his small apartment, nor the small grains of dust lingering in the air that were visible thanks to the dim rays of sunlight that managed to get through the window blinds.

"Tch, those assholes will probably ask me to help them again…" He knew it all too well, hence the lack of will to get outside or cut the moment of relaxation. His brows furrowed and he clicked his tongue again. The smallest thought could get him annoyed or angry without even trying, especially if he was not in the mood to tolerate that shit. "Not that I care… I've got nothing to do aside helping their sorry asses."

It has been the same story ever since he was released from jail; low scumbags he didn't even knew would come crawling his way to ask something from him and he would comply. Why? He said it. Nothing else to do. He didn't mind either, despite his complaints. There was a reason why he was behind bars in the first place.

The tune changed from a random one to one he heard years ago, an old song he loved to listen to whenever he could plug his earphones and forget about the world.

But that small moment of reminiscence would not last, it wasn't meant to.

There was someone knocking on his door.

"It is time, huh?" He muttered to himself, smirking in amusement as his eyes opened. He moved his arms forward and took a glimpse of his left one, seeing the wristwatch there and the time it was marking. A poor excuse of a laugh escaped his lips. "Always on time, those morons."

He stood up and went to the closet next to the main door, taking a white trench coat inside and carrying it over his shoulder with one hand holding its' furred collar. He reached the door and opened it slowly, knowing that his actions would enrage the person waiting at the other side.

"Stop playing around, Cobra, we gotta be fast." A man with a long nose, sunglasses and blond hair styled like a mohawk, told him in annoyance. He had his arms crossed, a foot tapping the floor underneath them and frown on his face. "The others are waiting in the alley."

"I know, Pinocchio, don't twist your panties." Cobra answered cockily, keeping his smirk in place and his posture unbreakable. Like damn that he would be intimidated by some low-ass scumbag like this one. He marched forward, elbowing the other man out of the way and led the way to the alley. Not even bothering to close the door or anything. "C'mon, _pal_, we gotta meet the others, right?"

The man of long nose only grunted and followed stiffly, wanting to berate the cocky man and remind him what his place was but knowing better than to do that.

"Sup, bitches? You missed me?" The red-haired man greeted the rest of the gang in the same manner, showing and asserting his superiority without one bit of doubt or fear. He didn't have time for any of that bullshit. It was for the weak and he was certain that he wasn't.

The replies he got were along the same lines as the long-nosed man standing beside him; grunts of discomfort or disapproval, all willing to jump on him to shut him up yet no one brave enough to do it.

"Let's see… today we have… Brother Bear, Emo Kid, Ms. Cleavage and Facial Erection." Calling them by nicknames that were a blow to their pride was another way to show that he was in control. When the boss is not nearby, that is. He was the one leading them all and since he knew they were all looking to step up and take control, he would not give them a chance. He would keep them in place. "The boss should start looking for better looking goons… you guys look like a freak show."

"Shut up, _Snake_… we're the boss's best men, deal with it." The one he called Emo Kid growled with restraint anger. Oh, how he wanted to pummel the guy and break his skull. Cobra knew it well, all too well. The killing intent could be felt from miles away. It felt awesome.

"Heh, getting brave now? You should remember my position then and deal with it too, Emo Kid." He looked at all of them with a feral glint in his eyes, letting them know that their position or his meant nothing to him. Only their strength. And if it was measured by that, he didn't have a problem to dispose of them as the rest of the morons they go out to kill every week. "After all… what would you all do without me?"

More grunts followed and the conversation ended there.

The group left to fulfill the job they were given.

**Continuara~**

* * *

**I think I'll love how fast I can bring up the updates with this story. Also how I can get inside the mind of each character with the focused chapters. I guess people should try that more often, that way they will avoid writing the characters with OOCness. I wonder who will be next?**

**Adieu.**


	3. Kagura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the idea for this story, or small set of short stories.**

* * *

**Slices.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

**Kagura**

* * *

"Kagura," a knock on her door made her avert her eyes from the book she was reading on her desk. "It's almost time, get ready."

"I will, thank you, brother." She answered shortly, her voice not going to the extremes of yelling but loud enough to be heard by the person standing at the other side of the wooden entrance. She heard the person walk away and returned her vision to the book in her hands, closing her eyes to remember what she was reading a moment ago and finally opening them to lay a bookmark in the page where she was stopping.

Leaving the book on the very center of her desk, to remember that she had to continue its reading later, she stood up from her chair and went to change her attire. Or check if she needed to make any changes before leaving. Despite her brother's call for her to get ready, both knew that she was already prepared from the moment she woke up that morning.

She never missed a second. It was not her style.

"Did you sleep well, brother?" Kagura asked once she went to the apartment's kitchen, leaving her books over a small table near the entrance. She joined her brother in breakfast and waited for his reply.

"I had to stay up late to check upon some files Jellal sent me… but otherwise, I'm fine." He finished what was left of his coffee and stood up to wash the dishes he used. His sister watched him leave the table with a small frown, wondering when he would share on what he was researching. "I have three lectures to give today, get to a meeting with the head of the faculty and then I'll be back home at around… by dinner, I guess?"

"Okay." She replied in acknowledgement, recognizing that one to be his daily routine. "I have classes until dinner as well, should we return home together?"

The man paused for a moment in his task and shook his head without looking at her, his voice not sounding any different despite what he was saying. "I don't think so… something might happen and if you end up having to wait for me, it might trouble you and your own schedule."

'_But I don't mind if that happens, brother.'_ She wanted to say but understood that arguing about it would get her nowhere. They had that kind of conversation some time ago, when it really was bothering her. Now though, she could let it slide. Now she understood how difficult it was to be with a tight schedule and how good it was to keep it running without any mishaps or changes. "Okay."

"Good…" The man left the dishes in the dryer and looked at the clock, grunting positively about something in his mind. He walked towards the entrance, picked up the briefcase he used and the papers he had to present during his lectures at the university, and paid one last glance to his sister. "I'll be going now, Jellal must be waiting downstairs."

"Take care, brother." She said without paying the same cordiality to him, keeping her gaze on the mug of tea she held with her hands. "Try to get back early."

"Ah, I will."

The door opened and closed.

He was gone.

And so was she a few minutes later, walking down the street towards the same destination with her own things held under her arm. A friend joined her by the corner of her apartment's block and another one a few blocks higher, both keeping her entertained with their idle-chatter and comments about what they had to do for the next week mid-terms.

Until they reached the campus and split up in different directions, saying something about good luck and about meeting later when they are out of their lectures. She listened idly and nodded in the same fashion, her mind thinking about other things.

"I see you're on your way to class, Kagura." She heard a voice and her walk stopped. "As diligent as always."

"Jellal-sensei." She greeted stoically, watching the man walk up to her and stand in front of her with a small smile on his lips. He didn't look harmful and neither he was in secret or anything of the sort, but she seriously couldn't stand him. "You're early today."

"I am?" The man of blue hair asked a bit surprised, checking if it was true by taking a look of his wristwatch. His eyes widened at seeing that it was true before returning to normal, his face showing a bigger smile to the student chatting with him. "I'll be damn! That's a relief! I wouldn't want to know what the boss will say if she finds out I'm late again."

Despite the cheerfulness in his voice, she still regarded him with a stoic voice and face. She knew it was wrong, especially when the guy didn't do anything to her, directly, but still. "You will be late if you continue this chat."

"Ah… that's true." Jellal brought a hand to his chin and thought of something while the students continued to pass next to them towards the faculty building behind them. His eyes widened again and he snapped his fingers in realization, turning around and motioning to the road ahead with his free hand. The other was holding his briefcase. "Why don't we continue this chat as we walk? We have to go to the same place after all, right?"

Kagura eyed the hand, the road and the man's smiling face, thinking of it all and what the catch could be in this situation but, seeing that the man never did any wrong to her, except that which was indirect, she surrendered.

Sighing, she led the way to the faculty building with the man following her steps at her side.

His smile still in place and bothering her to no end.

**Continuara~**

* * *

**And the third chapter in less than an hour. I'm seriously loving this! *chuckles* Alright, I think I can write one more before going to bed. Would you care to stay a little more and see what else I can come up with? Or are you bored of the lack of development and increasing questions? *nods* I promise, everything will be answered... in due time.  
**

**Adieu.**


	4. Lucy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the idea for this story, or small set of short stories.**

* * *

**Slices.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

**Lucy**

* * *

The sun shined with all it had over the bustling streets below, lighting the heads of all the people in the city with the same rays that didn't discriminate a soul. Its' warmth kept the spirits high, the path in sight and the thoughts merry.

"Uh… I cannot go today, sorry."

Not all, of course.

"What? Why not?" A blond girl asked as she gave a long, confused look to the pink-haired boy standing in front of her. Both were in the middle of the sidewalk, interrupting the path of the other pedestrians with their conversation. Her question wasn't much to know the reasons of the guy as it was to ask why again. She felt curious; she wanted to see if he would be honest with her this time around. "This is the fourth time this week, Natsu… it'll be marked on your record and Mira-sensei won't be able to save you this time."

"I know I know, jeeez." The boy, known as Natsu, scratched the pink, spiky locks of his hair and frowned at the whole situation. If he knew, why did he continue with all of this? That was the blonde's question now. "But I really cannot go today, I have stuff to do… really important."

The girl sighed and shook her head. Why did she even try in the first place? Was now her question. "You always say the same… look… why don't you come today at least? We have a test remember?"

"…uh, I didn't study for it." The boy answered with a plain face and honest voice. It almost made the girl bring a palm to her face. Almost. It was the boy's honesty that was charming enough to make her get a hold of herself and try to understand his reasoning. "I don't have a clue of anything there, Lucy."

"You would if you came to class, Natsu." Lucy sighed as she lowered her head and wondered how else to continue the conversation. There must be something in her mind that could be used to persuade the pink-haired boy into assisting school as he should. But nothing came to her. Her head rose and she gave the boy a doubtful glance, not really knowing what else to do. "Okay… go… I'll try to save you if I can, but I make no promises!"

"Thanks, Lucy! You're the best!" Natsu cheered happily, calling the attention of some people around them as he hugged the girl in his gratitude. Her face turning a healthy shade of pink, she had to remember that it was the boy's honesty that charmed her into paying attention to him and helping him. Yes, his honesty. He let go of her and kept her by the shoulders, smiling broadly as he prepared to dash away to do whatever he had to do. "If you can, pass some of the notes from today to me tomorrow! I don't want to fall behind."

"Aye aye… don't worry, I'll try to give you a copy of the notes tomorrow." And the second she said that, the boy dashed away, yelling as he left about how much of a good friend she was and how he would repay her someday. She gave the disappearing form of the boy a small smile and turned around, holding onto her bag with both hands in front of her. "I swear he will repay me ten times what I gave to him."

"Oh? That almost sounded naughty, Lucy-chan~."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh!?" The girl heard someone whisper that to her ear and jumped in fright, calling the attention of the people nearby again. She turned around with a hand clutching her chest and tried to ease her breathing. That almost gave her a heart-attack, no kidding. "M-Mira-sensei!"

The sight of a white-haired woman, some years older than her, greeted her with a small cheerful smile and wave. The woman, called Mirajane, smiled to the young girl and chuckled a little to the reaction she got earlier, finding it incredibly amusing and cute. "I see you're still following Natsu everywhere he goes, Lucy-chan. Is there something I'm missing?"

"N-no!" Getting defensive was not the best plan here, especially with a foe like their homeroom teacher, but she just couldn't find another way to get out of this situation. Whether she liked it or not, she knew she would had to endure some embarrassment before the white-haired woman would leave her alone. "N-nothing like that! W-we were talking of today's exam!"

"Really now? That hug and smile he gave you spoke otherwise." She shared in amusement, giggling at the girl's flustered face. "And that little bit of pink I saw on your cheeks, oh my, Lucy…"

"P-please, stop!" Lucy knew she would have to find better ways to counter the woman in the future, especially with these misunderstandings she kept on bringing upon her, but… how? She barely knew if what she felt for the pink-haired boy was as the woman implied or if it was just the weirdness of being hugged by a guy so suddenly. He was a couple of years older than her after all. "It's nothing like that!"

"I know, dear, I'm just messing with you." Mira giggled a little more with a hand covering her mouth and started to walk, using a hand to lead the girl forward towards the school. "You can tell me what really happened while we head to class, right?"

"A-aye, I can do that…" She sighed and started to explain, mulling not only with her friend's issue in her head but also with the situation as a whole. He was a big question mark for her. "…so he won't be coming today either."

Mira frowned at that piece of information, knowing it all too well. "I will speak to him after class."

"Really?" Lucy asked a bit hopeful.

Perhaps the older woman would know what to do.

"Yes, really."

**Continuara~**

* * *

**I ended up doing one with Lucy... strange. Okay, one more and then off to bed. *nods* This is getting really addicting and interesting. Plus, I want to give you all the answers. That sounds fair, doesn't it? *chuckles* Remember, be patient.**

**Adieu.**


	5. Erza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I do own the idea for this story, or small set of short stories.**

* * *

**Slices.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

**Erza**

* * *

"Alright, I'm leaving to class." The young woman spoke up as she set down the last dish out of the many she had to wash after lunch, turning around with her hands taking off the apron she was using and leaving it over the counter. She smiled at the younger people in the room and all their saddened faces, chuckling slightly at realizing that it was the same thing as any other day. "Why the long faces? I'll be back by the evening."

"B-but we don't like it when you leave!"

"That's right! You should stay here!"

"College is boring anyway!"

She frowned at the reasons they gave her, knowing pretty well from where they got them. She would have to have a long, slow talk to that guy when she got back from college. "Stop listening to what Natsu says or else you'll end like him."

"But Natsu-nii is awesome!"

"Aye! He's the best older brother!"

"Long live Natsu-nii!"

A vein threatened to appear on her forehead at the cheers for the other guy's teachings and that silenced the little people in the room. They all knew the woman was dangerous when mad so, they learned to pay attention and recognize the signs that spoke of her annoyance. Her current frown and dangerous glint of eyes were some to take into account. "I'll have to talk to him later and pound a thing or two into his thick skull."

"B-but Erza-nee…"

"But nothing, you need to grow strong, study and be someone in this world." She nodded to her own reasoning, which wasn't far off the best mark between the things that could be done in the modern day, and strode forward towards the door of that huge dining hall. She picked up her things, checked if her things were in order and turned around again to face the congregation of little people that followed her every movement with rapt attention. It almost made her want to drop her tough façade and smile at them. Almost. She was still too mad for that. "As I'm doing, so you can better protect those that you care about."

"Aye, Erza-nee…" A cry, that lacked spirit, answered positively to her words.

"Hmmm?" Her frown increased.

"A-aye, Erza-nee! We will!"

"That's better." Her frown disappeared in a flash and she smiled at them, turning around with a hand reaching for the door knob. "Be good until Natsu gets back home, I'm sure he said something of coming back earlier today."

"A-aye…"

"Okay, I'm off." And she left the building, walking down the building's corridors with her eyes checking for everything to be in order. Years ago, she managed to convince herself, also thanks to Natsu's words, that they could leave the guys alone and do what they needed to do, but she still had her doubts. She always double-checked that everything were in order before leaving the orphanage.

The place where she was left after the fire that took her family from her.

Where she learn how to move on and make something of herself.

Where she met him and the others.

'_Nice memories… all of them…'_ She thought idly as she reached the front of the place and stood in front of the orphanage's main gates outside, taking in as much air as she could to prepare herself for the long day. Do not be mistaken. This is not something made out to bring out the drama or make a good first impression of the character. This is what she always do. What she taught herself to do. Despite the strong façade she kept in front of people, she knew -and some others too- that she is in truth as fragile as any other girl in the world. Perhaps a bit more. _'I need to make it up to them.'_

So she kept on that ritual of hers to remind herself her objective and to keep her cool as well.

"You're leaving now?" A voice called from the side of the entrance.

"I am, I have a lecture today and some papers to present as well." She answered with a small smile and closed eyes, knowing to whom she was speaking to. Yet, the sudden remembering of what this other person should be doing at the current time made her snap her eyes open to throw a disapproving glare at the talking person. "What are you doing here, Natsu? You have classes too, remember?"

"I know… I'm going there later…" The pink-haired boy sighed, keeping his cool despite the glare. It annoyed her to no end; to see him so nonchalant and carefree about his obligations. Was it so hard to understand that they had to take care of themselves? That they won't be living in the orphanage all their lives? What was going through the guy's head at the moment? "I wanted to wish you good luck and all of that, nothing wrong with that, right?"

"No… nothing wrong…" Erza had to roll her eyes at his obvious try to change the subject. She knew that even if it was an attempt to get her off of him, he still meant his words. But still. "But you need to study, Natsu… that's how we'll make it up to them… and keep the kids happy."

"Again… I know, Erza, no need to repeat it." Natsu sighed again. Unlike a few moments ago, in which he showed a more oblivious behavior, he was serious now and using his brain for once. It was something he could not understand completely; when it came to learning and applying that knowledge, he was at a loss for words… but when it came to talking seriously and from the heart, he almost became someone else. "Just be back for dinner, okay?"

For her, it was kind of scary.

That is, kind of.

"I'll be back, I promise… now go to class, Natsu." She said softly, turning to face the road that would take her to college and leaving the guy and orphanage behind. Her mouth whispering a few words more that went unheard by the pink-haired boy. "And good luck to you, too."

**Continuara~**

* * *

**Aaaaand the last one... for today. I need my beauty sleep, you know? *chuckles* Anyway, I got five chapters done today. Enough to keep you all entertained until the next day I start to publish chapters like crazy. There are still many other characters to flesh out and more of the story to reveal. I promise, really, that all the situations will get their answers. Truly. Patience is a virtue, as I keep on repeating. *chuckles***

**Adieu.**


End file.
